Azur Lane Crows Reload
by Farhanzgundam
Summary: The Sirens, the unknown entity that appeared out of nowhere have broke out the peace of the world. At the same time, Humanity also have discovered Wisdom Cubes that lead to the creation of Ship Girls that was strong to fight the unknown enemy. This is the story of a boy who spreads his wings in search of freedom. join him and witness the story of his mundane life at Azur Lane.
1. Stranger's Island

Naval combat has been regarded as new technology of warfare since the invention of ships throughout the world. Vikings, Pirates, and even Roman soldier have used ships for their strategy and firepower. Through humanity, ships has been another major investment in war. Then the world war happened, the Naval Combat become another evolution for the ship development and everyone trying to outrun each other to see who controlled the sea. The sea is vast with many opponents and waiting for another challenger.

A sighting of an unidentified ships during the peace times suddenly emerged out of nowhere and their existence are unknown to most people but more of more sightings has been seen in numerous numbers and numerous destruction left by the ships. Cities burned, survivor too weak to fight back and the chance of survival looked bleak. Wisdom cubes, Cubes with unknown origin that was discovered during a salvage of one of the unidentified ships at Antarctica suddenly gave another fighting chance against the unidentified ships or lifeforms as they go by their names. "Sirens"

The wisdom cubes changes warships to human beings with the power and weaponry that could defeat a Sirens itself. The new ships has been through countless hours of work and has been refined for the better of combat against their enemy. The 3rd generation was the perfected formula for the new ships even powerful enough to even beat a Sirens ships during one of their important battles in the Caribbean seas. The base of 3rd generation has now been used till this day as it is to be used by cubes. They used an old Ship that was sunk or still operational after the world war and the battle experience from the ships that was used was important factors for their combat capabilities and power but what of the 1st and 2nd?

1st generation unfortunately was entirely wiped out by the Sirens during an important defensive battle near the Red Sea and it's production line was discontinued and all of their data was scraped. 2nd generation was a test bed for the upcoming 3rd generation. In order for the training for an upcoming battle, 2nd generation ships that was destroyed used their memory banks to train the 3rd generation was still haven't experienced fight against the Sirens in the simulations for their preparations. 2nd generation was quite powerful and even took down a couple of Sirens ships during their days of fighting.

But 2nd generation base is used by a newer ships that have minimal combat and received minimal training thus they were viewed as nothing but data holder in order for humanity's chance to fight against an unknown enemy. From 1000 2nd generation ships to 250 that have survived the battle after battle. Some of them stopped fighting but it was theorized that 2nd generation has more than 250 that has survived but it was a speculation. The story began with an honest adventure of young ship that survived through the battles and still fighting till this day.

**XXX**

**(Present)**

The sound of the ocean follows through the sand, the sun was shining to the beautiful day that was near the beach. The breeze of wind traveling through the ocean and forest, the sound of seagulls could be heard from the island where there is a wooden house was placed near the ocean and near the forest.

A boy came out from the forest and he has caught the meal for today, three fish that he caught during a swim nearby lake in the forest. He was shirtless while wearing short swim pants. The boy's name is Daryl. His black hair was downward due the being wet from the water, had normal pupil, his body was quite ripped. "Another day. Same Routine." he said, he walked back to the house. There was a couple signs

The house was just your ordinary house with tables and beverages that was the living room. He dropped the fish to the kitchen. His bed was carved using the trees behind the house and he goes out from the house to see the beautiful ocean that he sees. He stretches his arms and legs before his arms and legs are hurting him. He then noticed a cave that was placed by with grasses and pluck of wood to avoid any attention. He kept looking at it as if it was something was calling to him. He turned his gaze, ignoring it but the temptation is quite strong to look into the cave but he refused it again. He just sigh and looked up to the sky in boredom.

"I've already left my mark on that island. I also certainly didn't want those pesky Union or Axis coming up my ass but my mind always so bored that I want to punch something. Damnit, what i am i thinking with my head? I'm supposed to find battles when i got out from that academy not sea and nothingness." he said those words and throws a rock that he picked up from the sand to the sea. He was tired, he was bored. He thought leaving behind the academy is the best thing that has ever happened to him but he was wrong.

Inside the cave that was hidden, the place was dark and the rock ceiling that was inside the cave. There is a hidden port that was big enough for one ship to fit inside, hidden base if you can call it such. Inside, there is a hidden medium sized battleships that was port inside, the ship was a Large Cruisers equipped with 113mm AA gun and 310mm guns, it seems the ship was covered with black cloth as it was abandoned for a couple of years.

The boy looks at the abyss of the sea as the sun was setting as it signals that it is going to get dark soon. "I should get ready to set the fire for dinner." the boy said as he began to set the fire for his dinner.

**The boy that was hidden from the world, the boy who doesn't care about the world around him. his lonely story and decision of desertion from his academy will held him intact to the conflict of the sea and his voyage of his discovery will begin.**

**XXX**

A couple of miles away, two ships were patrolling the area where the boy was living. They were light cruisers ships, either they were missing or just coming home from a mission. At the front platform of one of the cruisers, there was a girl with orange hair with red eyes, staring at the nothingness of the sea. She was wearing a white cloak and blue uniform with white lines. She picked up a binocular to search for something but she put it down the binocular as she has found nothing. "Not here either huh?" the girl said in the disappointment.

**Eagle Union Light Cruiser**

**Cleveland Class**

**USS Cleveland**

"Helena, did you find anything suspicious?" Cleveland asked another ships that was beside her, she was surveying the area but to no avail as she couldn't find the base.

"Shikikan said that they received an old S.O.S call from these coordinates but due the S.O.S is scrambled around the area. We split into groups of two so we can cover more ground, i hope we could find any survivors." the girl with blue long hair said, she was wearing an outfit with dark blue, white color. She also was observing the area around her.

**Eagle Union Light Cruiser**

**Brooklyn Class**

**USS Helena**

"This is getting dark, we need a place to lay low and continue our investigation ." Cleveland then saw smoke coming from the nearby island, Cleveland then saw a port that was empty and hollow, the port seems to be fine but the port seems left the story, the port was attacked and they also saw a couple of small houses that was destroyed but from the looks of it, it wasn't a recent attacks but the chaos was already been done before the S.O.S signal.

Cleveland and Helena then parked near the port as they start their investigation. There some of the building that is still intact and some of the building was destroyed beyond repair. Both of them were kind of sympathetic to the inhabitants of the island, they also found a trace of cannon residue and even found weapon caches all over the place. they wonder what if they were there to save them from Siren's attack? Can they evacuate in time? "Sirens hasn't been kind as usual." Cleveland remarked.

"The S.O.S is still transmitting from here but it seems that it is already too late." Helena said. When both of them past the lamp post, they felt something behind their head suddenly as the same as Cleveland. Helena was nervous and afraid while Cleveland , a hooded figure was behind the two of them. Cleveland used her reflexes to tried to fake out the so-called figured and tried to take the gun from him. She kicked the gun from left hand of the figure and Helena quickly jumps from the gun. The figure falls down from the floor. The figure drops his gun to the floor, Helena was confused by the figure's action and the figure removed his hood to reveal Daryl. All of them were shocked to see a survivor that still inhabits the island for so long. How did he survived and why is he still here?

"Who are you guys? Why the hell would you come here for?" Daryl asked the two girls that was in front of him, he was kind of curious why would two shipgirls suddenly appeared in the island. "I'm Eagle Union Light Cruiser, Cleveland. This is Helena, another Light Cruiser same as me. Are you the one who sends an S.O.S?" Cleveland asked. Daryl was utterly confused about what she is saying, S.O.S? No one has sent any S.O.S since god knows when. "**From the Union? Shit!. Alright keep your cool down and just be an average joe for now."**

"I didn't. Must be a malfunction on the system. Unless-" Daryl was wondered. "What is it?" Cleveland who was interested in what he could mean by that. "No. it's nothing." then suddenly the three of them heard the sound of growling near them. Daryl was confused about who made those noises, he sure already ate dinner before coming here.

"Ah~ so hungry." Cleveland spoke as well as Helena who also was hungry, they must have patrolled non-stop for any potential sites of the distress call. "If you guys wanted to eat, you have to pay 20.000 coins to do so." Daryl stated which made Cleveland and Helena mounth's drop. That much for food? He either is joking or just plain out crazy.

"And for water, it'll be 30.000 coins." Daryl demanded.

"Are you mad? Food and water doesn't cost that much!" Cleveland said, but Daryl just kept walking away from them like nothing ever happens to him. Cleveland tried to call him out but he seems didn't listen unless they agree to his demand. Cleveland and Helena went after him, maybe having someone who is familiar to the island may help them how the S.O.S message was sent from this island. Daryl peaked at the back as she saw Cleveland and Helena was following him. He never expected to run into Union ships, it was quite troublesome for him even offer them help but if he plays this cool, he might know why Union is here but if he played it out.

"**Shit."**

**XXX**

They arrived in Daryl's house which the two girls was surprised that he was living near the beach behind the town on the island. They saw the smoke was coming from a campfire that Daryl made and they saw a three particular cooked fish that was ready to serve. Daryl sat down near the fire and he grabbed one of the cooked fish and ate it. Helena and Cleveland was just sitting there watching him eat while their stomachs were making noises, Cleveland tried to take one of the fish that was cooked but was denied by Daryl immediately. Daryl then reaches his hand to Cleveland, demanded his 50.000 coins. Cleveland's stomach was getting hungrier and hungrier and Daryl could only grin around his face as he was seeing if these two will submit and pay but then as he grabbed a bottle of water near him, he noticed that the bottle was empty.

"The water's empty, i need to refill my drink. That tank of water besides Helena is empty so don't bother even drink from there and don't take those fish. They're mine and mine alone, don't do anything that i would do." Daryl warned those two and he went to the forest to get some fresh water, he looked back at the two people that was sitting near the campfire but his main priority is to get some water. After Daryl was gone to the forest, Cleveland looks a bit further and see that he is already gone.

"Okay, we need to eat before he came back. Quickly." Cleveland said, she grabbed one of the cooked fish and gave one of them to Helena which Helana was still concerned and worried if Daryl will come back faster than both of them predicted. Cleveland began eating the fish which was so good, Helena followed suit as both of them enjoyed their food which is not theirs.

Cleveland stands up and took a peak at the water storage and the storage still have water left. No. the storage still has a lot of water for a human to survive months on this island. Daryl was technically lying to them so his supplies doesn't get reduced by a couple of nobodies. Cleveland and Helena grabbed a couple of cups that was in Daryl's house which was pretty much open. They drank the water and recuperating from a long journey.

Unknown to them, Daryl was standing behind the thick trees near the beach, overseeing both of them taking his food and water which he didn't mind at all, it's like he wanted those two to have the fish anyway or maybe he wanted to give it to them anyway. He kept drinking his water and saw the stars in the sky was shining brightly.

"**Daryl, you act like you don't care about anyone other than yourself but your not like that right?"**

Those words were said long before was said to Daryl by someone close to him but he took another sip of his water and chuckled.

"**Who knows?"** his thought was split but he might help them just this once, maybe he won't get dragged into their war. Hopefully.

**XXX**

**(Morning)**

Daryl woke up from his slumber as the floor that he made to sleep was covered with leaves so that he could sleep soundly at night. He walked to the location of the campfire to see that his two guest was still sleeping, must have been a long search for the S.O.S. he looked at the sea and how vast it is, it might be amazing but he hasn't convinced if he wanted to. Like any humans, he also still isn't sure if he really see the oceans where challenges are there. Daryl then came up quite a scheme that might get him getting bombarded by anger. Daryl grabbed two empty buckets that he found at his home, filled it those buckets with water that is near the river in the forest. He brought the buckets to the campfire and splashed one of the buckets to Cleveland who was sleeping like a baby. He puts one of the buckets near Cleveland

"Rise and shine!" he said as he splashed the water to Helena as well. Cleveland who was conscious after the splash was still trying to clear her eyes. "Can you just do anything like any other person do? Like waking up someone normally rather than splashing them with water?!" Cleveland was quite angry and Helena was also shown the same expression but Daryl just scoffs it off. "Piss off. You don't know me and I only helping you so you can go away faster." Daryl said with a bit of high voice.

"Come on! I think I found something that might be worth your time." Daryl ordered them to follow him which Cleveland and Helena was quite unsure but they followed the young man regardless.

**XXX**

They walked back to the street of the town that was earlier and he noticed the ships that were docked at the harbor, he speculated that it was theirs but he didn't bother to ask them. "So how did you survive?" out of the open, Cleveland asked Daryl's way of living on this island. There are no more people in this island but only Daryl. "Well there is supply of rations, food, and water that I collected over the years. The communication lines in the island was destroyed and i ain't got no radio or anything to keep me entertained." Daryl explained. Cleveland was completely shocked that he was so isolated from the world that was around him. It was kind of sad because he was alone in this island where everyone either are dead or manage to escape, leaving him behind. "Can I asked a question?" he asked.

"Fire away."

"What has happened outside of this island? Are the war against Sirens still going on?" Daryl was curious as he looked back to two visitors, they sadly just shook their heads as it was a no and Daryl sigh. "You guys from Azur Lane?" both of them were surprised by his calm yet unsettling voice, how he could have known something like that, is he one of the Sirens or something else?

"Maybe i was just being a psychic or something. There is no way there is a place called Azur Lane, isn't?" He grins and laughs at his own words. in his mind, he was just joking around with them and just kept walking to the designated place that he wanted them to go with him. Helena and Cleveland was now more suspicious about Daryl's involvement in this S.O.S mission and who is he? Why is he here? There are so many questions that needed to be answered.

They arrived at a warehouse near the mountains and they entered the warehouse that was inside were empty. They were curious as the three of them explore the warehouse, Daryl walked a bit to the center and he stopped his movement. Unknown to him, Helena bump into him and fall to her feet. He didn't feel anything behind him so he doesn't care, she was helped by Cleveland, offering her hand. Helena then notice that the signal of the S.O.S was getting stronger so this must be the location that sent the S.O.S but where is the source? Because they didn't see any communication equipment anywhere inside the warehouse.

**Identification verification**

A voice coming from inside the warehouse shocked Helena and Cleveland who became cautious, Daryl just putting his hands in his pockets as he have no care in the world. "Code 334-766-453. Alias Omega."

**Identification Confirmed, Welcome Dr. Stifani**

Out of nowhere, the metal bars came out from the ground, surrounding the three of them, the two cruisers still cautious about this whole thing while Daryl was just tapping his toes and yawning until he saw a panel in front of him. "Where are we going now?" Helena questioned, "Down to the rabbit hole." he pushed the lever and he took them to the underground. The three are unaware of things that are coming on their way, the only thing that they know that whatever was coming was going to be set in motion.

**XXX**

**Azur Lane: Crows Reload**

**Chapter 1**

**Stranger's Island**

**XXX**

**Hello guys, I recently watched and play Azur Lane. though in my opinion, the lore of the story was kind of weird but basically this game is Waifu Gameplay but really enjoying myself so far in the game but the anime seems a bit lackluster and didn't expand on the story. I made this because it is a tiny project that i wanted to write. I might write more but i need to finish things with my Kamen Rider fanfic so that I could continue this series. **

**I might have written total shit in this fanfic but i want to experiment on my story and became a better writer in the future. Thank you for reading and good night.**


	2. Voyage Start

A couple of miles on the island, a ship that carried a couple of aircrafts was seen, carrying a couple of aircraft with it and also equipped with a flight deck to launch the aircraft to the air. It seems it was also followed by a couple of destroyers as well, it seems that the disappearance of Helena and Cleveland seems to make the Union to make a search and also with their signal was last activated when they were near the S.O.S signal. A woman who was standing near the flight deck was a beautiful woman who had beautiful grey, she wore a black long jacket and she also wore an armband with star on the center with the dark blue and red stripes. She also had an eagle on her shoulders and she also wore blue heels.

"It seems Cleveland and Helena haven't reported their findings of this S.O.S signal, i hope they are okay." she said, worried about her two allies that have gone missing and reports from them either.

**Eagle Union Aircraft Carrier**

**Yorktown Class**

**USS Yorktown**

"Yorktown-nee-sama, Hamman is worried that you might not fit on this mission even Hornet volunteered as she wanted to do this mission and even that idiot suggested that Hornet should do this mission too." another one said who was beside her. She was wearing a maid outfit, she also wore a tie which has the same red stripes as Yorktown and she has cat ears as well.

**Eagle Union Destroyer**

**Sims Class**

**USS Hamman**

"It is alright. Though I may not be as strong as I used to be, I'm still a proud member of Eagle Union and it is our job to protect those who are in need of help." Yorktown patted Hamman's head with a smile, Hamman who was concerned about her decided to trust the words of Yorktown and will support her in anyway she can.

The eagle suddenly flew away from Yorktown side, the eagle was moving a bit to the north. It was going to where they were supposedly missing. On the front, there is one destroyer who also looks at the eagle as it flies forward, she yawns and she grabbed a bottle of cola. She drinks the cola until it is empty.

'...Laffey feels energized…" the girl said it like she was sleepy. She has red pupils and she also has bunny ears but unlike Hamman, bunny ears were just an accessory to her. She wore a white shirt,pink jacket and a red skirt.

**Eagle Union Destroyer**

**Benson Class**

**USS Laffey**

**XXX**

**(Underground)**

Daryl and the two Union cruisers were heading to the underground because Daryl had something that they might want. While the platform was going down, Daryl then grabbed a couple of snack bars from his jacket and he got three of them, the same as a number of people who were on the platform. He looked at the two strangers that were in front of him and looked at the three snack bars.

He let out a sigh and gave one of the bars to Cleveland who was standing beside her. "Here ya go." he said, she was hesitant at first but she took the snack from his left hand. Cleveland nodded, meaning a thank you from her. Daryl came over to Helena and handed over the snack bar. Helena grabs the bar slowly from his hand. "Thank you." Helana smiled at him and he smiled as well.

The platform stops moving, meaning that they have arrived. The steel bars opened and the three met with a dark hallway, hall was soon filled with light slowly appearing before them. They saw scattered papers and documents laying around when they entered the hall. "Jeez, they left behind quite a mess." Daryl commented.

"There is some kind of an attack to this base of some sort. Can you recall anything that has happened to this place?" Cleveland asked the boy, Daryl could only come up with one thing in his mind. "Siren attacked this place 10 years ago." Now it makes sense why they have so many documents scattered around the room, they must have tried to run away from the underground.

"That's the last thing I could remember." Daryl then stood in front of an automatic door. This is the place that he wanted to show to these two. "Clevie, Helena. Follow me." Daryl walked through the door as Helena and Cleveland followed. The cruisers followed Darly who was leading them but Daryl kept having flashes each time he stepped foot ever since they went through the automatic door.

He could hear the voice of the woman speaking to him, it was on the beach where he was staying with his house but the house was not there because it hasn't been built yet. Daryl and the woman was staring at the sunset

"**Daryl-kun, i hope that one day you could find more friends rather than me. The world is vast and there are people that you haven't met yet. So I hope that one day, you could meet those people. That is my one and only wish for you. So don't fail me, Daryl-kun."**

Daryl stops his movement and so are two cruisers behind him. "I can't promise anything." he suddenly murmured those words out of nowhere. "What's wrong?" Cleveland saw something was wrong with him but he shook his head left and right. "I'm fine, just reminiscing about old times. Let's go."

**XXX**

**Azur Lane : Crows Reload**

**Chapter 2**

**Voyage Start**

**XXX**

They arrived in a room which in their right has a module that used a keycard. The module seems a bit rusty due to age but it was still functional. Luckily, Darly has the key of which is a card that he had in his pocket. When the door opened, they saw a huge office with huge glass behind the office table, they went up to the table, Helena went up to the glass window to see a machinery that was built in the secluded room that the office was looking through the window , she also saw masses of broken AA gun and 120 MM gun that was stored there so it must have been where the weapon that was broken end up.

At the office table, there was a computer that was on the table and Daryl pulled out a long rectangle device and he put the device on the upper right screen of the computer. He turned on the computer and put the password on the computer. After that, the wallpaper shows a whole bunch of people on the harbor, they were happy and smiling. Behind them,there can be seen a ship's hull. Cleveland also noticed there is a person who was looking away from the photo and the person was also wearing a hoodie.

Cleveland tap the screen of the hooded figure. "Is this you?" she asked but Daryl was just ignoring her, he opened the documents and dragged the data that he wanted them to have to the device and the device blink green each time he did. "Are you conducting a weapons test here?" Helena now asked but Daryl kept silent, scrolling down the data until he found particular blueprint of a destroyer ships blueprints

"A retrofit plan? She never told me anything about this." Daryl was curious who this meant for.

"It's for a destroyer-class ship, could you please give us this data for our retrofit development? It will be very helpful." Helena said nicely and so he did just that.

He removes the device off the screen of the computer and he gave the device to Cleveland. "This is everything that I wanted the two of you to have. I don't care what you do with things that I put into this device. If the reward is my peace and quiet, I'll take it."

"Living here is quite lonely, the world is changing rapidly while yours stand still. Don't you want to see the world and how much has changed?" Cleveland tried to persuade him, Daryl's eyes hit with intrigued and excitement but quickly faded from his eyes. "Is it okay?" he asked and Cleveland nodded. Though they have a rough first introduction, they could interact fine with Daryl. He just needed to be a bit polite.

Suddenly the alarm went off and three were confused by this, and then they heard a warning.

**Warning! Cryogenic Tube is now open.**

"That place.."

He ran out from the office as well as Cleveland and Helena, following the boy. Daryl goes to the room where the cryogenic tube was. There were six tubes each on the left and the right side of the room. The two cryogenic tubes were slowly opened up and they saw a man and woman fall to the ground from the tube.

"What is this room?" Cleveland was curious about the whole thing.

"Cryogenic time capsule, some said it was going to be used for space exploration in the near future but since space exploration was impossible at the time, it was used for medical field for people who haven't found a cure for their diseases." he explained as he came over to the two people that was just fallen down from the cryogenic tube.

The man was wearing a black shirt and long pants, he also has short brown hair, while the woman had long dark blue hair. They both wore lab coats so Cleveland and Helena assumed that they were scientists of this place. It seems they haven't woken up from the cryo sleep. Daryl turned his gaze to another door across the room that they were in as he slowly walked towards it.

While he was doing his own thing, Helena and Cleveland searching for a towel to cover the recently found man and woman until she saw Daryl who was gazing at the room that was in front of him. "Hey, where are you looking a-.." she stops as she saw there were 10 bags inside the room that Daryl opened but it wasn't just a regular bag, they were body bags.

Cleveland was shocked through the core, seeing the body doesn't have a proper burial and it seems the stench of the dead bodies could be smell inside the room. Daryl has no emotion at seeing the bodies at all as if he was used to all of this. "I have to stuffed them inside those bags."

"What?" Cleveland spoke out.

"There are supposed to be 150 people here, what you see in front of you is the only bodies that i could recover from the destruction. I was in a cryogenic tube the same as those two that we found but I woke up a year after the attack."

"I can't even bury them because even buried, they will never find peace."

Cleveland is now beginning to shed a bit of tears for him, she never knew how hard it is to try to recover from all of this. He has lived hard and no one to back him up due to the connection to the world was unrepairable. "I'm sorry."

"No need, me talking to you and Helena seems enough. It was relieving." he said while in a soft voice.

"How so?" Cleveland curious what he meant.

Before he could answer, they suddenly heard a rumbling all and sounds of explosion coming from above. Then another explosion happens, enough to make them lose balance from the vibration alone. Helena also could feel was happening as well. "Something is happening outside, we need to get out from here before the building collapses."

**XXX**

The three of them managed to reach the surface with the two unconscious that they found. The man was carried like piggy back by Daryl. The same could be said with Cleveland and the woman. They saw that the town was burning away, Daryl was stunned and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to cope with what he was seeing. His home, burning to the ground. They were also surrounded by the fire and the thick cloud of smoke was clouding their vision.

"**Thank you for everything."**

"This isn't good! The fire is already spreading across the forest, we need to go back to our ship or we'll be drowned by the smoke." Cleveland assessing the situation. They need to go back to their ships in order to escape the place. but out of nowhere, Daryl handed the man to the both of them. They couldn't understand what Daryl did just now.

"You guys, go on without me. This is where we part ways." Daryl exclaimed, the two cruisers were confused by his statement. Why did he say this to them?

"Daryl-san, there is time. You can't just give up like this." Helena shouted at him but Daryl could only chuckled.

"Who's giving up? Me? Hah! Like this will stop me. Let me tell you something, I am REALLY strong. Union's job is to rescue the powerless correct? Just save them, I'll catch up to you guys. I have something to do." He stated with a fiery voice, which startled both of them. Cleveland wasn't sure but for unknown reason, she felt like he will be alright on his own. Why is she feeling like this? This feeling that he will do just fine? What is it and why?

"Okay, I trust you and you better be safe! You are the only one who could tell us what has happened here." Cleveland said, Daryl nodded to her. Helena now was on the piggyback duty with the man while Cleveland remained the same. Cleveland began to walk back to the harbor to their ships.

"Hey, Clevie?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop breaking my balls, I know what I'm doing." Daryl snarked at her, Cleveland smiled and she went to their ships along with Helena and the two people that they found.

Now that they are out of his way, Daryl then spotted the fire spreading to the path of the hidden cave. He took a breath and saw the wall of fire in front of him. "**I guess the world does indeed hate me. Alright, looks like the red devil will soar his wings once more." **

**XXX**

Yorktown was seeing a massive force of Siren's a couple of miles in front of her, bombarding the island that she suspected where Helena and Cleveland are. She already sent a couple of fighters to the air on the search but no result so far. This is just a S.O.S Mission. after they rescued the remaining survivor, they will pull out from the scene, heading back to base.

Hamman was getting nervous as the two cruisers hadn't returned yet, Laffey was waiting for the two cruisers as well though Laffey was tired and was shown by her eyes who was just tired. Then they saw two people that were heading towards them. It was Cleveland and Helena, both with two scientists on their backs.

Cleveland

"Cleveland, Helena. I'm glad you are safe and assume that those two are the survivors on the island?" Yorktown asked but Cleveland shook her head as she is saying that they left someone behind. They put two of the scientists on Yorktown's ship.

"There is another one that is still on the island, we need to pick him up." she answered back to Yorktown.

"Another one?" Laffey asked.

"Yes and he is a prime witness what has happened on that island. We need to go back for him."

Then an explosion was heard coming from the island. They turned to the island where the Siren's bomber dropped the bomb at the forest. Cleveland and Helena were thinking what might have happened to Daryl who they think is still in the forest. Cleveland then went out alone, rushing back to the island as she goes back to the Island to find Daryl.

**(Somewhere)**

In the office, a man opened his eyes and he saw that he overworked himself to the point of him sleeping on the table. Papers were on the floor due to the effect of overworking until the sunrise. He wore a white suit with black lines, had short silver hair and he tidied up his office as he likes the place clean and doesn't want to be anyone else's burden to clean it. He opens the shutter and the light strikes him and trying to cover his eyes, he bumps to his desk

He noticed there was a picture of a man on the left and a woman on the right. The man was himself when he was in the naval academy, while the woman was in the research division. The woman has black beautiful long hair tied to a ponytail. Her shiny yellow eyes catches the attention of the man and he smiles.

"**Where are you now, Stifani?"**

**Commander of the Eagle Union Fleet**

**Jason Atland**

**XXX**

**Next Chapter**

**Will I Change?**


	3. Will I Change?

**(?)**

A voice of man

The hollowness of space around me

The memories that i wanted gone

A cursed ship and the invasion of the unknown

Created only to be suited for war, we 2nd generation has died on the battlefield and kept on fighting until we are dead or winning everything but when i saw people talking about fighting together makes people strong, i baffled about it because to me, it was bullshit. All I ever knew that might control everything, those who are weak should perish but why i'm so attracted to those who are weaker than me?

"Daryl-san, I wanted to be just like you someday."

"Apollyon."

"We will follow you till the end, strongest 2nd generation ship."

Through and through, I never wanted to be associated or be friends with them because they are garbage. Those are my social standing perspectives on people. With my strength, I could rule everything but reality is cruel and many of those who get in my way and people who got close to me pays for it.

"We must keep the mission a secret so they wouldn't worry about being sent to die ."

"Daryl, i know but mourning things that you could have done in the past won't make you feel better. It will make you more miserable."

Until I have enough and don't want to deal with those things around me, I won't make them go through suffering and harassment from those pesky Union or any faction in particular because of me.

"Daryl-san, please reconsider what you are doing here."

"Samuel, Die for me."

**Bang!**

**XXX**

Daryl opened his eyes to see that he was on the ground, the sweat was pouring down his face as he saw the entrance of the cave where the ship that he hid from the world. His ear only could hear ringing sound as he was surrounded by the fire. He slowly and slowly approached the cave, he arrived at the docks where he was standing in front of the hidden ship.

Daryl smiled a little, seeing the ship as if he knew it like his friend. A voice still echoed through each time he saw that ship. "Hello old friend, my path is clear now." the ships then glows with a blue color and forms around him, he was equipped with the riggings of the ship.

The 4 cannons were around his back and an adaptor near his neck . around his waist, there were 2 sheaths, each from the right and left sheath which stored two thin buster swords without a guard and a color palette of the plating on the top were red. Another flash from his memory suddenly appeared before him, he saw a man, he can't quite put it to what his face is but the man seemed to knelt before him and the man hugged him.

"**My boy! Andrew, he is alive!"**

"Andrew? Why did he call me that name?"

**XXX**

Cleveland arrived at Daryl's house which was already broken, and yet she couldn't find him anywhere. He might have gone somewhere but she didn't know where he had gone. "Daryl!" she shouted for him but to no response. She then heard footsteps coming from somewhere, she took notice and her rigging ready to take out anything appearing. But instead, she was greeted by water from behind.

Cleveland was trying to suppress her anger as Daryl appeared from the bush behind her with a bucket on his hand. Daryl just smiled at the view of his victim, "You really don't take this seriously, don't you?" Cleveland's voice was getting deeper and deeper, Daryl was still smiling albeit he was nervous at the sight of Cleveland who was getting angrier and angrier.

"Ah. Take it easy, will ya? You'll get older if you do that" Daryl trying to chill talk out of his problem and it's also his way of not getting wrecked. Though self-proclaimed strong, he didn't want to get into unnecessary bickering and just avoided anyone who has any trouble with him. He would trade anything for his peace and quiet rather than bickering with others.

"You are so…" she stopped as she saw riggings of ships that were around Daryl, she quickly realized who he was. Another ship from the 2nd generation. It seems that she has found another relic of the past wars with the Sirens.

"What?"

"You're a 2nd generation ship."

"So?"

Then they saw a huge fallen tree branch but it was immediately cut in half in the blink of an eye by unknown means, she couldn't even react from the fallen branch in time but something did. She saw that the branch but couldn't catch who sliced it. She then noticed that Daryl was lifting his left arm with one of his swords in hand.

"Screw off! Tree, me and Clevie here is having a conversation ." he said as he swung his sword to the branch tree that had been cut off.

"**Is he angry by just about anything?"** Cleveland is trying to understand Daryl's character but just gave up as it's only either pranking someone without noticed or just angry just right about anything.

"Found you~" a voice called, making both of them look up and see bombs were deployed and they jumped away from the bombs, they exploded. Both of them jumped into the sea and they wondered who just dropped bombs on both of them. Cleveland knew who did just that but she was worried if the walking time bomb beside him knew anything about this.

Unknown by her, Daryl could only think of is "**man, this sucks. The last time I helped someone, I got robbed of my money. Encountering Union and now this, just not my day at all.**" he thought, he saw a shot coming from the forest, Cleveland quickly dodges while Daryl sliced the shots with his two blades. He felt his swing wasn't the right way like it used to be and the feeling was quite pale rather than fiery that he hoped for "**Jezz, i'm rusty as hell too."** he looked to both of his sword and hated the feel of it.

Daryl turned back his gaze only to be met by the yellow eyes that were near his. She also has this wicked smile on her face which quite creeps Daryl out as he moves to the back. "I see, so it's you huh? I thought you'll be uglier but hold and behold, I was wrong. It seems age doesn't concern you at all, Siren."

"It's been a while since someone made that sort of grin like that. It's been 13 years since I saw a person who has that kind of grin." The Siren who was standing in front of him said. Siren has long ponytail hair and she also wore a school uniform and shorts.

"It's been a while, Eh Purifier?"

**Siren Battleship-class**

**Purifier**

"Daryl-kun~, I miss you."

Cleveland couldn't believe her eyes. this person that he saw in front of him who she met was actually communicating with a Siren, was this the plan to lure them here? To be killed? Cleveland was about ready her guns to shoot until Daryl let out his voice.

"If you think that I work with the Sirens, sorry to disappoint you. Me and Purifier have a bit of a score to settle. You can go back and leave without me, I'll catch up and I'll explain everything."

"You are out of your mind, you are fighting one of the humanoid Sirens and you expect me to leave you here? Not a chance!"

"Stop bitching! I tell ya what to do, i expect you to follow it! Those two you saved are worth more than me. Get going before I change my mind and join the Sirens. I'll behead you without hesitation, got it?" he was pissed, Cleveland's feet were staggering a bit but she nodded and left Daryl and Purifier to go on with their business. "**Thank you, Clevie."**

"HAHAHAHA, i thought you will let her watch you be killed by me but i was disappointed. I could also see that you were quite rusty as well or are you?" Purifier said as she prepared to fight but to her surprise, he was smiling towards her and she was even more excited to what it seems that he wasn't out of touch when it comes to combat.

"What are you talking about? I just don't want her to see our main event. Being rusty? Hell, I was just making things interesting. Just like old times, remember?" Daryl stated which Purifier couldn't understand his motive but she knew that she would be having a good time doing this. fighting or killing Daryl, it makes no difference to her. She will enjoy every second of it.

Daryl pulled out both of his swords and he and Purifier just smiled at each other. Daryl prepares his gun while Purifier summons her riggings. Daryl saw a jet black hammerhead shark above Purifier but he wasn't scared more of being happy seeing that she is serious. Daryl rushed to her as he attacked with his two swords, Left and right, Daryl felt sick and disgusted in each swing that he does to Purifier. Purifier fires her cannons, Grazing the hull of Daryl's ship.

Daryl and Purifier shot their cannons which both of them collided with each other, they dashed towards one another and both clashed. Daryl swung both of his swords, aiming for the head of Purifier but the rigging on top of her which looked like a hammerhead shark bites both of his sword, keeping him in place. He tried to yank it out from the shark but the shark won't budge, he also noticed the cannon from Purifier was about to fire at him.

Daryl flash kicked the shark, removing his sword from the shark's teeth that kept it in place. Purifier open fire at Daryl but he used one of his rigging to shield the attack. Daryl moves again, approaching Purifier again, he throws one of his swords from his right hand at her but she catches it. Purifier swings downward while Daryl forms his right fist as he aims to Purifier's face.

Purifier swung and Daryl's right fist hit his own sword that was used by his enemy. the sword shattered when it met with Daryl's fist and got a clean hit to Purifier. The impact from receiving the hit made Purifier fly back from the sea that they fought to the beach of the bombarded island (It wasn't far from the sea, it was near the beach). Daryl wasn't really feeling any excitement at all in this fight as if he was just swinging with no direction.

Purifier goes back to the offensive while Daryl was being ready to take whatever that Purifier has to offer. Purifier's cannon began glowing as the laser was about to fire her cannons but it stopped suddenly. "You are no fun! Daryl-kun~."

"Huh?"

"You are not the Daryl-kun~ from 13 years ago. You used to be fast, ruthless, and unforgiven in battle but now, I can't have any fun killing you even though I wanted to."

"What? Is this pity coming from a psychotic Siren? I'm touched." Daryl shooting fires at Purifier for pitying an enemy but she didn't do it out of pity but for another different reason.

"Let's kill each other next time, okay? I'll wait as long as it takes until you are yourself again. Bye bye~." Purifier walks backwards as a portal came out of nowhere behind her and she disappeared. Daryl, who was furious, throws one of his swords out of frustration due to being incompent of fighting against one Siren and he couldn't even beat it. He lets out a huge breath and releases it in order to keep his composure.

He remembered what Clevaland said about seeing the new world outside of this island, he looked around at the destruction of the island until his eyes could only see the house that he was living in, destroyed by the assault of the Siren's. There is no place for him here now and the only thing that he could see is a fabric of the past that he still clings on, the only thing that he could do to forgive himself or coping mechanism so that he wouldn't feel guilty about it.

During the night, The rigging of his ships disappeared as it formed to the ship that was hidden in the caves but the covers were removed, signalling that he doesn't want to hide it any more. He walked slowly through the ruins of his home and he sat on the ruins of his destroyed home that he lived in for 15 years. He took a minute to reconcile and think about 15 years that he has missed and what has he done to make a difference in the world that he was so far behind of and

"**I failed to protect Miss Stifani and the others,I failed to protect my friends before the Sirens wiped them out. I'm strong but how can I proclaim myself strong when I lose more than I could gain? What is it meant to be strong and what does it mean to be free?"**

Those words are the only things that kept him going on for 15 years, excluding himself on this island. Does it really matter if he found those meanings in his life? Will it satisfy him? Suddenly he saw someone coming from the distance of the sea. The light was coming and blinking. It was Cleveland that he thought had gone away with her fleet turned up, coming back for Daryl for some unknown reason that he doesn't know yet.

"**Maybe I have grown weaker since that time, I used to have purpose with my powers and now, reduced to mere low-level enemy to the Sirens."** those thoughts made Daryl clenches his fist. "**But could I even do things that I used to do back then?" **

He then stands up as he looks at the blinking light, this is his choice in the matter. Will he just stay here and rot or will he resurface as new and see the world that he has left behind?

"**The only thing that people fear is taking a risk that they don't want to make but people who had dreams that took on failure are always the ones who will walk once again in pursuit in that dream, even if the dream is false."**

"The ones who walk once again huh?" He looked down to his feet and smiled and he faced forward as the sun was slowly raised up to the sky and he took the forward steps.

"**Clevie, Take me there."**

"**Take you where?"**

"**Take me to Azur Lane"**

**XXX**

**Azur Lane: Crows Reload**

**Chapter 3**

**Will I Change?**

**XXX**

**Hello everyone, I guess I made a very bad protagonist from the get go huh? I saw the review that Daryl seems to be an asshole. And can confirm that is absolutely true. I wanted to experiment with my character and I sometimes despised the asshole protagonist archetype but I wanted to do something interesting with my characters and whole and behold came an idea of making of Daryl. Be warn, other characters are not going to be an asshole like Daryl. Thank you for reading the story and please review the story. It could help me with the story ideas. Thanks.**


	4. Azure Front

Azur Lane

The front of the humanities that deal with Siren's in the sea, they were formed under different nations around the world. Eagle Union and Royal Navy were the perpetrators of the Azur Lane's creation to be possible. Though, those who oppose the ideals of Azur Lane were the Crimson Axis. Formed by the great Sakura Empire and Iron Blood who were technical for the usage of the Siren's technology and the firepower and the spirit Sakura Empire made the alliance possible.

Two factions have fought for their ideals and their ideology in countless wars to see the image of the world that they seek. But those fighting days were over as the two factions had agreed to work together with very different reasons. The Sirens betrayed Sakura Empire while the Iron Blood was never on their side, to begin with. And so the four-nation band together to fight the Siren side by side.

**XXX**

Cleveland was surveying the area around the sea as she was afraid that Siren might appear again to attack while Daryl was just sleeping as he was tired after fighting Purifier yesterday. Cleveland was amazed by how Daryl could manage himself facing off a powerful Siren, it was a miracle to even fight with the same ground as a Siren.

Daryl woke up from his slumber, the bomber jacket that he wore used as a blanket to sleep with. Daryl looked ahead but only more sea that he could see. He was getting rather bored because he wanted to see Azur Lane for himself and was getting rather impatient. "What does it do anyway?" Daryl started speaking to Cleveland.

"You mean Azur Lane?" Cleveland tried to confirm what Daryl was implying which he answered with a nod.

"Well you see, Azur Lane is our base of operation for major Siren offensive. The place has 4 commanders that lead each faction. Sakura Empire and Iron Blood now integrated and helped us in our effort against the Sirens and-" before she continued, Daryl fell back to sleep again. She was annoyed by Daryl and splash him with water using a water-filled cup. "Huh? Sorry. Must have slept without noticing." he casually just said without any guilt at all.

"You said you wanted to know about Azur Lane. Don't sleep while someone gives you an explanation. Pay attention!" Cleveland's tone was unpleasant and getting more and more annoyed by passing time by Daryl's so-called mischiefs.

"I was tired of fighting. What can I do? By the way, how long will we get there?"

"Just a couple more minutes, we'll get there and I also have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You're a 2nd generation ship, correct? I thought that the 2nd gen ship now only needed to do minimal work these days such as helping on the maintenance of ships or just living their normal lives. What made you decide to fight again?" Now Daryl was listening to a bit and nodded as he understood her suspicion about him and his riggings. He knew she would ask him this so he was prepared.

"Well, I was in the academy and learning some dumb stuff. got flung from another academy to another to another. I hated those academies, the only things I could find were cockroaches and guys who just wanted a piece of me. Pesky Union school, the only thing that they do is piss me off." he explained, Cleveland was curious what his history with the Union was because it seems he hated her faction for some reason.

"You liked to get into fights?" Cleveland asked.

"Used to but not anymore. Around the line, I was recruited for a secret project and I left the last academy that took me in. That's my background, I guess" he replied.

"The one who recruited you is Mrs. Stifani, one of the people on the island? You seem to have mentioned her a lot." she was curious who Mrs. Stifani was.

"Yeah. To be honest, I always called her several names that I didn't want to be associated with back when I first joined her side. but eventually, we warmed up to each other and got along." He smiled as he was saying those things, it seems he was glad to talk to someone after 9 years of boredom and loneliness.

'There are a couple of people that I hate such as the instructors of the academy and I respect people who give me a good fight. I wanted to come to see if this place called "Azur Lane" is worth my time or not. You who are with the Union must have gotten stronger after 9 years. Is that correct?"

Cleveland nodded "Our enemy is powerful but that doesn't mean that we haven't gotten stronger as well. Wait until you see my little sisters, they are quite strong and other warriors of the Union are strong as well and many more. You may disagree with me but I assure you that this Union is not the Union of your time. You have my word."

This piqued his interest a bit as he wanted to see how the Union was doing after all these years. Even though he hated the Union, it doesn't mean that he was interested in how the Union has changed since he left it. Will it for the better or the worst? The only thing that he could do is to witness it but seeing Cleveland, maybe they changed for the better.

Then something from the distance, he saw an island and he saw a couple of ships that were docked on the port. He was hiding his excitement and his relief that he had arrived at that place. "Daryl, Welcome to Azur Lane."

Azur Lane, he has finally reached the place. He saw quite a view from Cleveland's ship while his ship was followed from behind. He spotted a couple of ships were doing training drills on the far left, it was a couple of destroyers and light cruisers though he couldn't identify which faction was doing the drills. He also saw a very large crowd near the beach, it seems some of them were having fun in the summer sun and he didn't blame them for enjoying things like this.

"Hey, Cleveland! You came back. I thought we lost you." a voice coming from the right called out, both Cleveland and Daryl turned to the direction and saw a Hammann who was calling out to her. Daryl noticed the cat ears that were on Hammann and was bewildered by the discovery. Do Cat plus girls equal cuteness 100% who would have thought?. Hammann noticed Daryl was looking at her and she was weirded out by a male who was on Cleveland's ship.

"W-Who are you?" Hammann called Daryl which Daryl was surprised how loud she could scream like that. She seems cute and all but she needs to control her voice and her reaction.

"What is it to you? Your face and ears look cute but your voice needs to know when to calm down." Daryl said in sheer annoyance and her voice was a bit annoying as well. She gritted her teeth as she did not really like being mocked right now. "This is Daryl. he is the one that I mentioned, He'll be our comrade." Cleveland replied, coming over to his side.

"No."

"Huh?" That statement confused Cleveland.

"My name is Ex Eagle Union Battleship, Apollyon Class. USS Daryl or just call me Daryl. Please make your acquaintances."

**Eagle Union Battleship**

**Apollyon Class**

**USS Daryll**

"You're an Eagle Union ship? You didn't tell me that you were an Eagle Union. Why?"

"Ahh, I thought you were listening to my story, Clevie. I'm disappointed, here's a cotton bud. I hear it improves your hearing if you use it on your ears." Daryl pulled the bud from his pocket, it was a single bud and he gave it to Cleveland. Cleveland begins to feel conflicted about whether to befriend Daryl or not because he is explaining things that he never goes in-depth with. Daryl taps Cleveland's shoulder and returns to look at the scenery of the place.

**"Azur Lane huh? It seems pretty normal base. Maybe if I looked deeper here, I might have some fun around here."**

**XXX**

**Azur Lane: Crows Reload**

**Chapter 4**

**Azure Front**

**XXX**

They docked on the port, Cleveland's ships on the left while Daryl's on the right. As both get out from Cleveland's ship. He saw a couple of little birdies who were carrying equipment around and they were inspecting her ship as well as Daryl's ship which he was less happy about.

"Hey Hey Hey! What are they doing to my ship?" Daryl quickly moved to his ship which was inspected by those birdies. "Hey, that's my ship. Scram before I turn you all to fried chicken!" Those words sent shivers down their spines as the birdies were coming out from his ships in a hurry.

"Wait a minute, Daryl. They were just engineers, trying to fix your ship." Cleveland trying to calm Daryl down. She quickly tried to hold him back from the chickens who were hiding behind something that they could find, crates, bushes, and even a lamp post. "So this is him?" a voice called out as both stopped their bickering and saw Commander Jason approaching both of them.

"Commander Atland."

**"Atland? The only Atland I know is one of my late commanders or maybe he is related to him? I'm totally in for a doozy up here. " **

"Cleveland. On Helena's report, that SOS signal that we intercepted was by him?" Jason asked and stared at Daryl. "Yes sir and we also recovered some useful data on the island that may help in our effort against the Siren."

"I see. Who are you and why are you on that island?" Jason's gaze turned back to Daryl. Daryl wasn't caring about the person that asked him and just making whistling noise in hopes of annoying him so that he stopped asking. "Hey, I didn't tell you to whistle. What is your name?" Jason asked again and the whistle stopped.

"The name is USS Daryl. Is that enough to satisfy you? Matter fact, tell me your name before I call you stupid fuck. How about that?" Daryl answered which he goes to the front of Jason's face, trying to stand up to the commander himself and both of them unfazed by each other. Cleveland quickly went to their side if they started to throw any punches. "You're an Atland?" Daryl asked quite a random thing to ask him because just a moment ago he called Jason stupid fuck but why?

"Have heard the name Kallus before?" Daryl asked again. this time Jason was stunned by what Daryl said. The name Kallus was the name of Jason's father, Kallus Atland who died during the South East Asia offensive against the Siren. He died valiantly, defending the soldiers until his forces evacuated and then died in the battle.

"How did you know my old man?" Jason was clenching his arm.

"I owe him a favor, he showed me your photo with a baseball cap. he and I were drinking buddies on USS Craft and played baseball together back then. Seriously, his curveball was deadly." Daryl was rather skeptical but it wasn't his business to judge people right now. Jason heard that his father died on the USS Craft, the army couldn't recover his body because his remains were missing on the bottom of the ocean or disintegrated from the fighting.

**"Dad, let's play baseball together."**

**"Not right now, I need to finish my work and then I'm off back to the sea again."**

"He was my commander during the Asia offensive and a couple of people that I respected throughout my life. A hardass but fair guy and I like that about him." Jason is nearly surprised that his hardass father can make friends, damn near impossible even to his son who he rarely spends time with. His father seems to have more enemies than friends because of his personality but it seems to relieve that he made a powerful friend at that.

"A favor? What favor?" Jason quickly asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that you owe him a favor, right? So what is it?"

Jason still can't wrap up a feeling that something is wrong with the man in front of him. He seems calm yet intimidating and the vibe around him screams out an enemy in front of him. He is a ship turned human using the wisdom cubes so he should be an ally but why was Jason intimidated by him? Daryl kept a long silence stare and so did Jason which Daryl kept silent about until Daryll had enough and began to spill the beans.

"He taught me that the world ain't so black and white and people who point things at you to fight or kill are not always correct. I was born here for one purpose, to kill my enemies of the nation but he was different from anyone I have met who only sought glory. Rather than sees me as an object of war, he treats me as a human, not as a machine made of killing. He told me that "each human being that is born in this round ball called earth has their own will and their wish, those who have free will have the most power in him" that what he said to me."

Though silent, Jason was interested in Daryl not just his connection with his father but how he fought a high-level Siren all by himself without any backup. He has heard rumors that a 2nd generation ship managed to kill high-level Siren but he didn't believe that was even true because 2nd generation tends to brag on and on about their accomplishment but couldn't back it up but he knew that saving Daryl might come with a benefit. Might as well use everything rather than do nothing.

"I get your point, he was quite stubborn and also a liar. He would sacrifice himself on the battlefield rather than keeping his promise to come back safely to his son or his wife." Jason spoke, agreeing with Daryl.

"He loved you with all of his heart. He once said to me that when you are about to die, you should mutter the name of your loved ones. He must have muttered your name during his final moments and probably your mother as well."

"I know, you don't need to tell me that."

"Well if you guys have no more questions, I need to do maintenance of my ship if it is going to be in tip-top shape. Hey, little chickens. You guys are the engineering crew, correct? I'll let you on my ship if I could come with you on board. Sounds good?" he proposed in which the chickens are looking at each other, discussing the matter.

"Chip Chip!" one of the chickens replied with excitement, making Daryl smile. The chicken quickly goes to Daryl's ship, doing their maintenance of his guns and his hull. He walks to his ship but he stops his track and turns back to see Jason. "I still can't trust anyone here. I have been secluded for 9 years on that island, only to know the memories of the past. Do you think I will be an asset for the Union or are both of you just going to use me again, the same tactics that the previous Union leaders did with me?"

"You have trust issues, huh?" Jason exclaimed in which Daryl nodded.

"Well, I need you to not cause too much trouble around here. We already had enough trouble dealing with the Sirens and our 2nd generation ships that are in this base too." the words of Commander Atland quickly took Daryl by surprise. There are more of the 2nd generation other than him that resided on this island? Who is it and why?

"There is a civil war inside the Union's 2nd generation between two factions. 6 people 2 factions, they were once a unit of the 2nd generation union called The Rooks." This intrigued Daryl further and further and listened to the story at hand. Though he doesn't care about those two factions, At least a bit of information "After the death of their previous leader, the team disagreed on who will lead The Rooks, one of them wants to help the Union fight against the Siren but they seem didn't want to trust us dealing with the problem and alienate us while the other just hates the Union and resorts to violence against the ideology of the Union."

"Alright alright, I won't get involved in any of that crap. If they want to kill each other while I have my peace, then I won't even bother to get involved anyway," he claimed.

"I see. I will leave it to you then. Cleveland, get some rest. You deserved it. " Jason said and Cleveland quickly nodded as the Commander left but then Cleveland remembered about the drive that she had from Daryl and stopped the Commander before he left."Shikikan before you go, this is what we recovered from the base. Daryl said it might be useful in the future fight against the Sirens and I hope it will help us soon" Cleveland hands over the drive that she had from Daryl to Jason was grateful. "I see, I shall review this in the office. You are dismissed."

"Thank you. Shikikan." Cleveland thanked the commander and he left both of them.

Daryl's impression on Jason wasn't clear and still isn't sure that he could handle stuff like this but he is the son of his late commander so he trusted his abilities. From his tone when speaking about his father, he seems rather a bit pissed off or maybe it was just Daryl's imagination. Probably have some things that he still needed to deal with. "Hey, Daryl. After finishing up your ship, how about I show you around the base? I need you to be familiar if you want to stay here."

"Sure. like I ain't got nothing better to do anyway. Learning about the place seems to be a start."

**XXX**

Cleveland was showing Daryl around the base, Cleveland was showing him the school where the ships were studying that one day they will go to the sea and fight with the sirens. Some of the ship girls were a bit on the neutral side of things regarding Daryl because 2nd generation ships of the union are not on cooperative terms and another 2nd might even turn the situation for the worst. Daryl was trying to ignore everything that Cleveland was showing him but her voice was showing so much enthusiasm that he could only listen and surprisingly enjoyed her rambling.

They walked for a while now and both of their stomachs were growling for something to eat. Cleveland decided to bring him to the cafeteria and get both of them something to eat. Both of them arrived at the cafeteria and both of them could hear a bit of voice of people joking around and discussing things. Daryl never knew how long it has been since he heard the chatter of people in the morning, it was kind of nostalgic to hear those stuff in the morning rather than silence on the island.

Both entered and saw many ship girls were eating their food, Daryl assumes the menu today is curry because he spotted a brown color with the side of the white which he presumes was rice that they are eating or he could see the billboard on top of the kitchen that they were serving curry. As they were walking to the counter, Daryl unknowingly bumps into someone and both fall in the process

"Hey, watch where you're going," he grunts, he saw the person that bumps her and it was a girl who has purple hair with a small ponytail. She has this emerald eyes that Daryl couldn't fathom a way but he quickly gets up from his feet as well as she. "I'm sorry, I was looking for my friends and forgot where I was looking."

"It's fine, just be careful when you are walking around a place full of people. Don't make me repeat myself, girl." Daryl warned her. although she didn't notice him at all, it will be more trouble for other people and her as well if she continues to act as she did just now.

"Javelin, got separated again from the Laffey and others again?" Cleveland asked in which Javelin was embarrassed by Cleveland's question.

"Javelin?" Daryl confused.

"Yes, It's my name. Hello, My name is Javelin of the Royal Navy, nice meeting you." the purple-haired girl announced herself.

**Royal Navy Destroyer**

**J-Class**

**HMS Javelin**

"Javelin, did you get lost again?" a voice coming from behind Daryl who saw another girl was walking to Javelin's side. She seems to wear a blue beret on top of her head and she has short blonde hair. "I'm sorry Nimi, I must have forgotten where our table is." Javelin laughed nervously while the girl let out a sigh.

"I'm truly sorry about my friend over here. She sometimes loses her focus. It seems that you are also a ship that was involved in many wars. My name is Z23 or just called me Nimi. I'm a Destroyer-class from the Iron Blood."

**Iron Blood Destroyer**

**1936A-Class**

**Z23**

"Iron Blood huh? Those bastards that used Siren Technology and revised them into ships? I must say, neat." He compliments the little Destroyer. He wonders how the Bloodies knew to convert Siren's equipment to their advantage, maybe because someone said Iron Blood science is the best in the world that they could do the impossible. Another thing, he also wanted to meet their Infamous Leader but I guess building up a good relationship with one of them isn't that bad of a choice.

"No need for flattery, Mr…."

"Daryl, USS Daryl."

"Daryl huh? Interesting name." a voice coming from the beside Daryl to see a boy who was wearing a baseball cap, had short black hair and wore an orange shirt. His cheeks have dirty marks and Daryl also smells a stench of machinery that was coming from him. Maybe he is one of the human workers that was stationed here.

"Horatio-san. You already finished with the ship's repairs?" Javelin asked which Horatio nodded.

"Horatio? I liked that, it seems like a warrior's name." Daryl is a bit proud of hearing that name. It seems like a name to a powerful individual.

"Would you like a seat here? It's been a while since I met another 2nd generation. Please seat." he offered. Though he doesn't want to trust people that are in this base, even Cleveland or the two he just met but anyone gave him an offering, he gladly accepted it. He then sat on the table that Horatio offered.

"How about you, Cleveland? Do you mind joining us?" Horatio offered.

"No problem." Cleveland then seated to the table.

"If the three of you don't mind, we will take our leave. Javelin, let us go." Z23 politely said and walked away from the three. "Nimi-chan, Wait for me." Javelin soon followed her friend to their table. Daryl was still adjusting to the area and still weirded out by the whole crowd but it's a start.

"Stay here. I'll get the three of us some curry." Horatio told both of them as he went to the counter to get some food. "So how about it? Does this place suit you perfectly?" Cleveland asked in which Daryl still wasn't sure about this place.

"Don't worry. you'll get used to the environment" Cleveland reassures him.

"Hey, Cleveland. Don't get all mushy around that asshole if you can get me talking to that Commander of yours." another voice coming from the table farther from them in front, it was another boy who had dark yellow hair, wore a dark jacket. Cleveland knew who it was and turned her head to see the boy.

**USS Eagle Union Battleship**

**Leader of the Rooks**

**Alexander-Class**

**USS Alphonse**

"Hey man, who is the asshole that you were talking about? The only asshole that I see right now is right in front of my sight, you yellow grain screw head." Daryl attacks back with another word, Cleveland was looking at Daryl's movement as if he was ready to tick off against Alphonse. Alphonse chuckled, not knowing what Daryl's capable of was just taking the insult.

"Sorry, maybe my eyes may deceive me but assholes like you don't have the guts or even a remote chance to survive here. Do me a favor, kill yourself before you embarrassed the entire 2nd generation, fuckhead." Alphonse went back eating his curry, he used his spoon to take a small bite of his curry then out of nowhere, a table smashed through Allphonese's curry rice as the whole cafeteria went silent and all gazed back to Daryl who threw the table, everyone was preparing for the worst that is to come but it is Daryl that lit the blaze of fire even hotter than the pits of hell.

"Sorry, my hands slip when there is an idiot or a bastard in the vicinity. When the idiot meter fills up and has identified the idiot, expect a chair will fly from above for the rest of your life, stupid blonde."

Alphonse gets up and starts to move where Daryl is, Daryl just smiled by his reaction and decided to do the same, Cleveland tried to stop them but Daryl got ahead before Cleveland could do anything to stop him. Alphonse and Daryl were walking towards each other as the two were face to face with their eyes were saying to kill who was in front of them.

"For the first time in my life, I never met someone that made me more pissed than you. He was a bit better but you take the cake far more than him."

"I don't know what you are talking about but if this is making you angry right now, then I'm hit the bullseye and the reward will be beating your ass."

The tension was terrifying as if two monsters were arguing, the girls were scared or either stayed put on the table in fear. Both Alphonse and Daryl stared at each other and each passing time, both started to get angrier and angrier. A sudden movement from them as Daryl grabbed Alphonese's jacket with his left hand while Alphonse did the same with his bomber jacket.

"You want to die, you piece of shit?!" Alphonse replied with anger in his voice, making the whole room even quieter than before.

"Bring it on, Dickhead!" Daryl also replied with anger as both of them were clenching their right fist, getting ready to beat each other's asses off. They don't care about anything right, only both are mad and wanted to punch the ever-living crap that disrespected both of them. Luckily, Horatio was already beside both of them and tried to calm the two.

"This is the cafeteria, Both of you. A place to eat, not to fight. We don't need to embarrass ourselves in front of them." Horatio suggested, both of them were eyeing on each other with anger and thirst for blood but both of them let go of each other and they started to walk back to their table.

**"What an asshole."** Both Daryl and Alphonse called each other in their minds and returned to their original position. Daryl sat down at the table with Cleveland and Horatio but Alphonse left the cafeteria, then he heard a couple of murmurs of the ship's girls speaking behind his back. He sees Horatio has brought the curry for him and Cleveland.

"Don't worry about what they say, this happens all the time but I could sense that you want to throw a punch at him so I decided to butt in but you didn't. Why?" Horatio wonders.

"Beats me." Daryl started to eat his food, both Horatio and Cleveland were worried if this is what the path of the 2nd generation will be in the future. Will someone unlock another path for the 2nd generation or will it destroy itself? Only time will tell and this will be the prologue stage of Daryl's mundane adventure in his new home.

"Horatio. please refill my food." Daryl asked.

"That was fast, what did you do with the food?" Horatio was surprised by Daryl's eating speed even Cleveland was flabbergasted of what happened when she wasn't looking.

'Duh, I ate the food, dumbass. What do you think?" Daryl was slightly annoyed by Horatio's action of disbelief.

"No way you could eat that fast, are you Houdini or something?"

"Who the fuck is Houdini?"

**XXX**

**Hello guys, Thanks for reading my story. I kind of discourage writing this story due to the recent Coronavirus and have to stay at home but I used up all my strength of writing this and I thought I don't have the willpower to do so but here we are. Please review and favorite the story.**

**Next Chapter:**

**First Underling**


End file.
